bortomgryningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Saroshab
On the eastern shores of the lake Ab in the vast land of Xatra lies the mighty white city of Saroshab. This gem is considered by many to be the greatest of all the white cities throughout of Xatra. If one would approach the city from the west by the lake one would look upon its beautiful white towers that looks like they could pierce the heavens. They would step foot on the great docks called the pearl bay and they would pass through the magnificent eastern gate, called the pearl gate only one of the citys four gates. There is the winter gate to the north, the summer gate to the south and the blood gate to the east. Whitin the city walls one can find a living city with two great bazars, inns, the great theatre, castles and mansions and other remnants from the age of snow. One of the reasons he city is considered to be one of the greatest of the white cities is because a lot of architecture from the age of snow has survived the ages. There are even whispers that beneath Saroshab in its catacombs that stretches several miles beneath the city is a hidden passageway to what lies underneath. Saroshabs history is bloody and filled with mysteries, some say that death hunts the city, other says that the spirits of life dwell in the white stones. But for most it is a city like everyone else. Today Saroshab is controlled by the the Unity. The power of the Unity took control over the city some 90 years ago and today the Unity is stronger than ever. It is from the great tusk palace the queen of the Unity rules her domain. History The age of snow (named by mystics) The people of Nonan calls the time when the white cities where built for the age of snow. Why it is called that is debated but historians believe that this time Nonan suffered of harsh long winters and a state of eternal ice and the cities where built for protection against the harsh weather. The poets on the other hand says that nothing is as pure as newly fallen snow and the ones who came before the duskmen where pure at heart with the powers and ingenuity to build these gems all throughout the known Nonan. Still no one knows the truth about the time millennia ago and they do not know anything about the people who then roamed the tundra and plains of Nonan. The age of the first kings This age is what the people of central Nonan use to describe the rise and fall of hundreds of kingdoms throughout the continent of Vairi. During this time Saroshab changed ruler every other year and the wars seemed to be eternal. The age of the travellers (named by mystics) When the pathfinder guilds started to map the very unknown Nonan new peoples and culters became connected and new trade and riches spread all over Vairi and the profit in war was lost. This was the start of the golden age of the pathfinders. Xatra and Saroshab became the gateway between the north and south and the land flourished. The winter wars Saroshab was a part of two of the winter wars. First in the war against the north men from the salt sea, called the War of the screamers. The citys forces defeated the barbarians at the gate of winter after they had failed to force the gate open. This was the first of the winter wars. Later in the last winter war called the War of salt, the lord of tusk came from the east tundra where the ice is said to be eternal and he brought with him the men of the ice pits all riding fearsome woolly mammoths. The lord of tusk conquered the lake of ab and took control over all of Vairi and parts of the western continent known as Cyrian. For Saroshab this meant three generations under the rule of the tusk empire. The age of miracles (named by mystics) Why it’s called the age of miracle’s is also debated. This was the first age in Vairi namned by the star mystics (The third age according to the mystics of the celestial order). It was the age the tusk empire fell and started wars to settle who would rule Vairi and control Xatra and the lake of Ab. In the end every lord of a white city declared themselves independent and the war of lord ended with a Xatra ruled by small city states this included Saroshab where the dynasty of Ezo ruled. The age of beyond (named by mystics) The fourth age named by the mystics has only just begun but for Saroshab it has already brought big changes for in the early stages of this age came the war of unity the created the The Unity or the unity of ab. Category:English Category:Xsatra Category:City